Sleepover
by DarkBeerAngel
Summary: Cleaning up a life time of mistakes is harder than some people think. While spending a week of vacation time together the Turks realize... Just how much they really need each other. Post-Game, Pre-Movie


**Square-Enix owns all rights to FF7 and all the characters. The ideas are mine and I am making no profit off this story other than amusement to others and myself.**

**Post-Game, Pre-Movie**

* * *

It had been a long Friday, and the Turks had retired to Tseng's house for the weekend. Reno and Rude set the bags of tonights treats on the kitchen floor and disappeared onto the back porch for a much needed weed break. Elena trounced in somewhere behind them but was quickly chased back into the house, where she unloaded her cyber bag and set her laptop up on the living room coffee table to recharge. Tseng lingered in the garage after the three went in, to feed Chigger, his half-breed Blood Lust/ Guard Hound mix. With the young cub happily chomping down on the remains of what was most likely a small cow or horse in a past life Tseng locked the garage up and joined his friends inside.

Being the last one in, or rather not as Rude and Reno were still out on the back porch, Tseng went about putting their alcohol in the fridge and had Elena help put the various cookies, chips and candy in on the coffee table. Tseng grabbed one of the smaller bottles of whiskey and headed to his room to find his journal, to make his nightly writings. He had figured he should have locked the door as Elena came bounding in and asked if he had anything she could wear. "I didn't know I wasn't going home tonight or I would have packed something you know? I suppose it's okay for all you guys to sleep naked but I'm a little more modest than that..." Tseng chucked and grabbed a shirt from under the bed. "I need to do my laundry but if it smells okay you can use it." Elena got a really funky look on her face and turned her back to him. "Thankies Tson-sama. It's good to know you and Reno are on the same level of disgusting." Tseng held his breath as he watched her strip out of her work uniform in front of him without any regard.

And she said she was modest. Pff.

Reluctantly turning his eyes away from the disrobing blond Tseng went about finding his page and writing.

* * *

_Journal Entry for XX DAY, XX MONTH, XXXX YEAR Book XX, Entry 1_

_Just a generalized first thought- I can't believe this is notebook number 11 already. I really do spend too much time writing. Hmm... Guess I won't change a good thing and I will start with my "Notes to Self"_

_1. Paper does not count as a friend. Solution- Get a internet networking page account and add every visitor to "friends list" to pretend it does._

_2. No matter how many times I pick-clean a suit there's always lint covering it. Solution- Stand further away from Reno or stick static-reducing fabric softener paper in his pockets while he's not looking._

_3. Coffee does not count as food, the same as thoughts over beer do not count as official business meetings. No matter how many times we protest it, policies regarding our business meetings do not change. Too bad for the company, Rude has the most opinions on EVERYTHING while he's hammered._

_4. The current time is 12:12._

_5. Complaining at a notebook does nothing but take up paper, as complaining at a computer does nothing but take up memory. Option A- Start complaining to computer. Option B- Have a beer and watch FMA until I loose my sanity. Option C- Forget about it and get to the journal before I forget something._

* * *

Elena bounded up on the bed behind him and kissed his cheek. "Tson mi amor, puso el libro tonto lejos y el fook con mí…" She whispered in his ear. " Me aburren…" Tseng sighed and gently pushed the young Costan native away. "Not right now, okay?" Elena gave him the most pathetic look she could come up with, but as he held his ground she decided to give up and lay back on the bed, gently running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

_Now... I believe I will. Err, write, that is. My memory is good but it's getting late. So, to begin..._

_Today I was taken aback by a young boy in what is left of Sector 3. He wanted to know what my life was like, working for "The Company" and never having to worry about anything or anyone but myself. His mother snatched him up and apologized when she recognized me... I can only assume it was my suit and badge that filled her eyes with such alarm. But, those few moments of innocent curiosity lead me to ponder myself for the remaining of the day... There are days I truly cannot say I do know or don't worry..._

_I have no idea where to start but my initial thoughts were of my status at work..._

_The younger members still refer to me as "The Boss." "The boss told me to do this""The boss told me to do that" When did I get promoted to this standard, for I'm sure not being paid for it._

_-sigh- I am NOT management material anyhow, I hate to admit it but my temper shows that more than I would like- I am not ready for such a position -yet._

_The Executives still snicker behind my back and call me "The Young One" although I've been working for them for nearly ten years now. "The young one was supposed to have those papers filed by Tuesday and it's Thursday sir, perhaps you should dock his pay?"_

_Sometimes, I do hate my job. Everyone older than me acts like I'm but a child still and, everyone younger acts like I should know everything including their.. Well... Whatever they're supposed to be doing at that moment._

_While I'm on the subject I may as well write a bit on my screwed up self-proclaimed partner. (No offense meant if you ever read this which ... Of course I hope my private documentation is never found by your curious eyes)_

...

* * *

Almost as if on cue, Elena sat up and slipped her arms around his chest. "¿Bebida con mí? I'm _still_ bored and you haven't touched your bottle yet..." Tseng sighed and closed his journal. "Sure, I can take a break. You want me to get you anything or you want to share?" Elena wrinkled her nose and smirked. "Non... I'll go get mine out of the fridge. Come with me and keep me company?" Tseng sighed and grabbed his bottle before following her out of the room. "Why not."

Reno and Rude were sprawled out on the carpet, laughing about -who knew what it could be- and both offered friendly waves as Tseng and Elena stepped over them. Reno's glance lingered a bit too long as Elena passed him, mind you in nothing but a shirt and panties -this was a moment that should have been a dream but Reno's grin quickly dissipated into slight disgust and turned back to Rude.

Tseng sat down at the kitchen bar and opened his drink, but hesitated to drink as Elena called for Rude to join them. It would be quite proper for the four of them to drink together... Something they used to do quite regularly when sent out on business trips but since moving from Midgar they never did get out much, not like they used to. Elena plunked down her bottle of tequila where she planned on sitting before turning and going to get some candy. Rude came in, obviously blitzed, followed by Reno who looked quite like he had forgotten where he was.

They sat down as Elena came back in the room and the four lost themselves in the countless tick-ticks of the kitchen clock. Nearly seven hours went by of endless chatter, jokes, playful banter, before Elena got up and ran for the bathroom and Reno passed out. Deciding it was for the best to call it a night Rude carried Reno back to the living room and Tseng wandered back to his bed and back to his journal, which obviously also meant back to Elena as she now lay curled up in a ball at the edge of the bed. He really did want to finish his writing before he forgot anything and his head was starting to feel fuzzy- which was a very good feeling indeed, and the idea of feeling as he did with Elena so close by was tempting him to have rather impure thoughts but he wasn't drunk enough for that. Yet.

* * *

_Elena... Is my biggest reason to question everything I've ever thought true about myself. In fact everything was in good order until ... Rose's unfortunate dismissal and Reno's foolish accident forced us to take the cadet a year too young. She has precise aim, not a doubt in my mind about that, but a bit too quick to draw. And by no means am I referring to her .25._

_Every moment she gets alone with me, is filled with questions. None about work of course. Where I live now, where I lived before, where I grew up, who were my parents, do I have siblings, do I have a wife, do I have kids... Now being hopelessly single and living in your parents basement -when you're not on a drinking binge and bunking with your alcoholic friend who happens to be on a full-blown pity trip over the loss of his last good... whatever it could be that day- doesn't shine too bright on a spotless reputation so of course I just smile and redirect her to whatever paperwork that could be filed for the moment._

_I cannot lie to this girl. I avoid her when I can, I change the subject when I can... But she's quite persistent. I believe asking her to dinner was the worst thing I could have ever done but at that time I had no idea how else to get rid of her. I've had three years filled of endless questions and pushed off suggestions because of it and I regret that._

_Moving on... I wandered far too off subject. I suppose I might have a bit of a crush on the girl and this is part of the child's question... "What is my life like?"_

_Simply put, my life is constantly living in a lie. Tons of them. I'm a different person to different people. To my parents... I'm a useless high-school drop out -who was lucky to get a janitorial job a decade ago at a small electrical company- who constantly lets them down but at least I pay them rent. To Elena I'm some sort of sexual fixation though I will never allow her to get that close. To Reno... I'm a fuck buddy, so to say. A good friend, a drinking partner... In a quick-shot, Rude's replacement, I suppose. I can accept that I'm merely around at the "right time." To Rude, I'm just... "The guy. With the phone. Ask him. He knows." (If we can ever coax more than fragmented sentences out of him maybe I can figure my standings with him but for now I'm just the guy with the phone that knows what we're doing, or at least it seems to them even if I have no clue.)_

_I suppose I put on a bit of a persona with everyone... If they all knew me as I really am they wouldn't like me. Well, maybe Reno still would since he's usually higher than a kite anyway but..._

_-Note to Self, convince Reno the greens are intended for Chocobos and sources are for junkies, needs to get off both-_

_As for me, nobody likes a computer nerd and I'll be condemned to playing Warcraft alone in an unlit closet until I'm dead or... Or... Dammit._

_Elena's snoring has made me forget my thoughts, so I shall be closing._

_Director Tseng Beldou,_

_Shinra INC_

* * *

Tseng found himself unable to write anymore with her laying next to him... Elena... Shorter and more annoying compared to Rose...Sometimes when Tseng wasn't preoccupied with Reno he would fantasize about what fun it could have been to bang the sisters together but... It had been three good years since the information was leaked. A life for a life, the Turks had no better way of handling the situation. The loss of Zack was still too much for Tseng to bear and sometimes he imagined Rosaline's face -in the moment she told him there had been an accident with his young friend- as he watched Elena in her awkward little ways and wished he could strangle the loud-mouthed blond for her sister's sins. Instead, he let her sleep one more night -piss drunk, in one of his favorite shirts, but still... He wouldn't trade her in for anyone else. "Except... Perhaps another bottle of whiskey..."

The eldest Turk took his gaze from the blonde's exposed cotton panties and stared at the bottom of his empty bottle- had he really finished off the whole bottle by himself? It was far more likely than he would like to admit. He tipped the glass container back and hoped to catch just one more drop of bitterness but it held no more. "Fuuuuck..."

Knowing somewhere in his fuzzy mind he was now officially out of liquor Tseng decided to go check in on Reno and Rude. As he remembered -or what little he did now, at least- the pair were settled into the beanbags on the living room's floor, sprawled out and snuggled up together while an "I Love Lucy" marathon that never seemed to end marched on through his widescreen's panel. "Least they aren't spooning... This time," he thought with slight entertainment.

Tseng gladly let that thought leave his head and continued out to the front porch and dropped the empty bottle into the recycling basket. Pausing, he took a deep breath and stared up at the stars. It was still hard to readjust to seeing them... That was one more thing they had regained after the destruction of Midgar. From his front porch, nestled in the high hills of Healin you could see everything at night.

"My porch..." Tseng grinned rather smugly to himself. After all, his mother and step-father were out of town for a week, so for the next 6 days the house basically would be his. Nearly loosing his balance Tseng stepped back inside and locked the door, deciding he was far too tired to stay up any longer. He wandered back to his room, careful not to awake Elena as he pulled the covers up over her and crawled underneath, slipping his arms around her slender shoulders and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head.

"Tomorrow... Will be a good day."

* * *

TBC


End file.
